Green Flame Game
=History= Although without an official title yet, the Green Flame Game is lead project of Green Flame Inc and is the first project that the whole community is contributing to. The idea for the game came to fruition in Redy2Rokk's thread about his own game on October 11th 2009 when Psyniac said "ya know, I'd be interested in maybe making a game between us lot on the forum, that could be interesting". And so, it came to be. The original draft of a plot for the game, spear-headed mostly by Dreto, revolved around three evil forces and two characters with the working names of Wisey Ol'Man and Quest McGiver. However, the plot got convulted and confusing and as such time for working on other parts of the game were non-existant and the characters were horribly underdeveloped. So, in January 2010, a new plot was written by Seraphim Swordmaster and heavily approved of by everyone. After showing off one piece already, "Emerald Light", to positive reactions, Psyniac soon went to work on the soundtrack for the game. Luvtehcomix preceeded to start his concept art for the characters, and Petros began sprite-work a while after on characters that had been finalised. Plot In the distant past, the world was terrorised by Grancliche, a terrible monster who destroyed much of the known world. In order to defeat Grancliche, seven heroes created the ArmaVerdes, weapons made through a combination of magic, science, and the power of the Green Flame, which sustained all life in the world. After the fall of Grancliche, Mor O'nic Eejit, allegedly the wisest of the heroes, created a great seal to entomb the beast instead of doing the smart thing and killing the beast. 1000 years later, Psyniac is thrown out of magic school for attempting a ritual to harness the power of Grancliche for himself. In revenge, he burns down the town of Juswaitin Toburn where the school is situated and steals the ArmaVerde that they were guarding there for himself. Psyniac, discovering that Grancliche can only be unsealed by gathering the Seven ArmaVerdes, decides to gather their power for himself so that he can do so. However, along the way he discovers an ancient prophecy written by Predic Tibbleplot, another of the seven heroes. The prophecy states that Psyniac was going to do exactly that, and so a boy named Jakk (whose parents were killed in the blaze) will embark on a mission of revenge to destroy him. However, upon finally meeting Jakk in an unwinnable boss fight, Psyniac decides to use his ArmaVerdes' dark power to rewrite Jakk's memory, turning him into a blathering simpleton with a penchant for swords, thus causing the prophecy to go off the rails. Upon realising that the prophecy has gone bonkers, a cleric named Tabbi, from the Furwunce Wernot'evull Church, embarks on a mission to assassinate Psyniac and restore order. However, Psyniac fools Tabbi into thinking that he is Jakk and vice versa. Because the ultimate evil can only be destroyed while it is an ultimate evil for the world to be restored, Tabbi decides to help the two of them turn Jakk into a horrible, evil monster so that Psyniac can kill him and restore order, not knowing that she should be doing the exact opposite. Further into their travels the three meet Ghost, a mysterious cyborg who joins them for his own gain, Jay, a thief girl with no memories and no concept of right and wrong, Snowfender, a bounty hunter with incredible other-wordly powers and Seraphim, a valiant soldier with a heart of gold. Characters Playable Characters See main article: Green Flame Game Characters '' Psyniac Jakk Tabbi Ghost Jay Snowfender Seraphim Jirei '''Other Characters' The Seven Heroes Jaorso Luv Pretive Dorian Cairne Jeimuzu Ledundead Battle System The Green Flame Game uses a turn-based battle system inspired by the older Final Fantasy games in the way that each character is individual and useful because of their specific class, and the skills and spells that come with it. In order to make the player want to use each character, the elements that each character can execute are spread evenly making each one have their strength and weaknesses. Elements Green: Life energy. Curative spells. Red: Fire and magma. Water: Water and wind. Yellow: Lightning and electricity. Purple: Spiritual and 'holy'. Grey: Earth and rock. White: Snow and ice. Black: Darkness and shadows. Staff Psyniac - Writer, composer Seraphim Swordmaster - Writer, skill and spell writer. Luvtehcomix - Concept artist, writer for items. Petros - Sprite artist. Pretive - Writer for items. Category:Projects Category:GF Game